


Mr. Sandman Bring Me a Dream

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: So if I stand in front of a speeding car [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description of Wounds, Hallucinations, Major Character Injury, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: He had known this was a no win scenario, he knew none of the information they wanted and even if he did he would never tell them. But also he was all alone because no one was looking for him, no one cared about him.Diego did.A soft voice reminded him. Sounding faintly like a child he had once known.





	Mr. Sandman Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story is super dark and super sad. I bawled writing it but I needed to get the sad dark feelings out before they bubbled over into another one of my stories

Klaus wasn’t sure how long he could last. The two assassins had been throwing everything at him. He was now missing six of his ten fingers and the ones he still had would never heal in any way that he would be able to use them. His left ear was useless too, they had stuck something sharp up it and after the pain had numbed that whole side of his hearing had been gone. His kneecaps were shattered, they had done that to keep him from escaping into his head and every time he tried to slip into the darkness of his mind they would force him to stand sending debilitating waves of pain through his body. He was going through withdrawals but that pain was buried so deeply under everything else he didn’t even realize it was there. 

“Where is Five?” The woman in the pink mask asked. Klaus didn’t look up from her shoes, blood dribbling from his lips and onto his bare lap. She shoved the Taser into his skin and he arched in the pain of the electricity. 

“Where. Is. Five?” She demanded, shoving the Taser into his skin with each word. He had known this was a no win scenario, he knew none of the information they wanted and even if he did he would never tell them. But also he was all alone because no one was looking for him, no one cared about him. 

_ Diego did. _ A soft voice reminded him. Sounding faintly like a child he had once known. Back before everything became a competition for the knife wielder. The Diego that had kissed his scrapes and fought his battles. They had been close because they had been children, because Klaus was weak and Diego saw it as his job to protect him. Then they’d grown closer as teenagers. Sharing secret kisses and long looks at the dining table.

Klaus didn’t want Diego to be the one to identify his body, didn’t want his brother who tried so hard to pretend not to care to see the damage to his form. 

He would be though. Diego was the only family Klaus had ever listed.

Diego had been the only family Klaus had.

A slice across his gut was pried open and Klaus let out a cry of pain at the unexpected wave of agony

“Get out of that head of yours. We need answers.” The man said and Klaus spat blood at him. The defiance earned him a blow that sent him sprawling out of the chair to the floor. He lay there panting as the two torturers talked quietly among themselves. The man then pulled his mask off and Klaus let his eyes close. 

There had never really been any hope of his escape. 

It was why he had send Ben to go to Diego, to protect him from his own stupiditidy. 

So that he wouldn’t see Klaus be torn apart, finger by finger, cut by cut. 

Now that he would see his attacker’s faces there was no chance of escape. 

No chance of getting out.

 

The door burst open and Klaus heard gunfire. Soft hands touched his neck, checking for a pulse

“He’s alive.” A unfamiliar voice shouted and Klaus felt himself be lifted into someone’s arms. It was too much energy to open his eyes until he heard a familiar voice

“That’s my brother! Klaus.” Diego said and Klaus forced his eyes open to see Diego hovering over him

“Knew you’d find me.” He rasped and Diego smiled cupping his cheek. 

“Go to sleep, I’ll see you on the other side.” Diego said and Klaus let his eyes slid shut, a smile on his face.

 

Eudora paused before the body on the medical table. It was covered in a sheet, the second to cover the body since the first had been soiled with blood from all the wounds. 

“You don’t have to do this.” She said and Diego, who was standing a few steps back, shook his head

“I do. I should have known he was missing.” He said and she could hear the self hate in his voice. She carefully pulled the sheet back, only exposing the head, neck and a little bit of the shoulders. Even what was exposed was gruesome and she was glad she hadn’t eaten lunch yet. Diego stepped up to the body and cupped the cheek. Tears were forming quickly in his eyes and sliding down his face. Eudora had never seen him cry, never seen him show any sort of weakness. She retreated to the door but not fast enough not to hear Diego start to sob

“I’m sorry Klaus. I’m so fucking sorry.” 


End file.
